Modern automobiles include various electronic control units (ECUs) that implement, for example, engine control, power train control, airbag systems, antilock brake systems, cruise control, electric power steering, audio systems, window control systems, door control systems, mirror adjustment systems, and battery and recharging systems for hybrid/electric cars. The ECUs communicate with each other in an automobile via in-vehicle network (IVN) technologies such as Ethernet, Controller Area Network (CAN), and FlexRay. As electric powered automobiles become more popular, it is important that ECUs operate efficiently in terms of, for example, energy consumption and heat generation.